Weapons Expert Challenges
are gameplay challenges which involve using a variety of different weapons in various ways in the single-player of Red Dead Redemption 2. These challenges must be done in order, progress made before they are activated does not count. Challenges * Rank 1: Kill three enemies with a knife. * Rank 2: Kill three enemies in 10 seconds using only throwing knives. * Rank 3: Kill three birds of prey using only a tomahawk. * Rank 4: Kill 10 enemies with a shotgun using crafted ammo. * Rank 5: Kill five mounted enemies, using one throwing knife per kill. * Rank 6: Kill four enemies at the same time with a single stick of dynamite. * Rank 7: Kill four consecutive enemies by throwing and retrieving the same tomahawk. * Rank 8: Kill 15 enemies using a long-barrelled sidearm. * Rank 9: Kill nine unaware enemies from behind, using the bow. * Rank 10: Kill a grizzly bear without taking damage, using only throwing knives. Rank 1 :Kill three enemies with a knife. Reward: Weapons Expert Holster This rank can be easily achieved during normal gameplay as multiple missions require the player to use stealth kills to advance. Rank 2 :Kill three enemies in 10 seconds using only throwing knives. Reward: 25 Health XP and $5 Replaying the mission 'Paying a Social Call' in Chapter 2, where Throwing Knives are unlocked, can be an easy way to complete this challenge. At the beginning there are 3 O'Driscolls with their back to you, simply dead eye and aim for the head then pull the trigger. Players can also hogtie three enemies at a gang hideout, or when completing a bounty hunting side mission where there are multiple enemies. Place them all together in one spot and stand very close to the bodies, keeping in mind to aim for the head. Rank 3 :Kill three birds of prey using only a tomahawk. Reward: Weapons Expert Gun Belt Ravens, which are commonly found across the map, can be killed for this challenge. An easy way to kill a raven is to kill a deer, and place its body in an open field where it is easily visible to the player as well as in range so that the tomahawk will lock on to ravens feasting on the carcass. When the bird lands, sneak up closer to it and lock on and throw the tomahawk. Be sure not to spook the birds as tomahawks do not lock on well when targets are in the air. Stay in the area and repeat until the challenge criteria is met. Rank 4 :Kill 10 enemies with a shotgun using crafted ammo. Reward: 50 Health XP and $10 The easiest way to achieve this is to find a gang hideout and use incendiary or explosive shotgun ammunition. Hideouts such as Thieves' Landing and Hanging Dog Ranch contain many enemies that will count for the challenge and make it easier to complete. Rank 5 :Kill five mounted enemies, using one throwing knife per kill. Reward: 50 Health XP and $10 Approach a stranger on a horse and antagonize them until they pull out a gun. Then use Dead Eye to aim for their head with your throwing knife. If players still control Arthur Morgan, they can simply go to Great Plains, West Elizabeth where a large number of bounty hunters roam the area on the horseback. Rank 6 :Kill four enemies at the same time with a single stick of dynamite. Reward: 100 Health XP and $15 Find a bandit camp in the wild, which almost always have four enemies, and use the lasso to hogtie them. Pick them up and place them very close to each other and throw the dynamite in the middle. Bandit camps can be found south of 'Heartlands' text on the map or south of Bolger Glade east of Braithwaite Manor. Rank 7 :Kill four consecutive enemies by throwing and retrieving the same tomahawk. Reward: Weapons Expert Off-Hand Holster Same as with Rank 6 but make sure their heads are very clear of any obstacles. Use dead-eye and stand approximately 10 feet away to ensure you can get a headshot for a one hit kill. Throw all but one tomahawk away (into a tree or crate nearby to retrieve later) to ensure it is the same tomahawk being thrown. * One thing to note for this challenge is that animals that are considered "enemies" to the player (such as wolves, bears, and cougars) count for this challenge. This also means that if you kill these animals with anything other than a tomahawk, your progress on the challenge will reset. Rank 8 :Kill 15 enemies using a long-barreled sidearm. Reward: 100 Health XP and $15 Rank 9 :Kill nine unaware enemies from behind, using the bow. Reward: 150 Health XP and $20 This can take while, because of how stealth mechanics work. Either seek out enemy gang camps and kill one of the enemies (Which will immediately alert everyone else to your presence, meaning you can get only 1 kill from each camp), go to gang hideouts and kill a few enemies with the bow (again, one bad shot will alert everyone), or replay the missions Paying a Social Call or The King's Son which require the use of stealth. Rank 10 :Kill a grizzly bear without taking damage, using only throwing knives. Reward: Weapons Expert Bandolier It is recommended to use poison throwing knives and keep a distance until the bear collapses from poison. There is a random event at Cairn Lake to help a hunter find his friend. Follow the hunter when he goes to check his friend and a bear will attack him. The player will not be targeted by the bear until the hunter is dead giving plenty of time to throw as many (poison) knives as possible. Video walkthrough Related Content Category:Single Player Category:Challenges